toadssecretfandomcom-20200213-history
17
"Last time on Total Drama Tokyo, we had a few fun challenges and things planned," says a voice that is certainly not Chris. "Seven contestants went on a schooner with me and Alex Nichols, and my faithful Oceanography Club. We did not partake in any challenges, since we experienced some technical difficulties, but it was cool enough. The contestants are currently asleep downstairs in the ship, and today they will finally do their challenge. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Find out today, on Total... Drama... Tokyo!" The contestants are shown asleep, in the downstairs part of the ship. The only awake person is Puck, who is jamming out to music obnoxiously. "Ugh, calm down," Layla mutters in her sleep. "Charles, rub my back so I can go back to sleep..." Charles is shown snoring, in his boxers which depict women in hula skirts and coconut bras. Layla groans loudly. "Touch me... And everyone will go wild, yeah, then I'd like to see you smile..." Roz sings in her sleep. "Man, we have a sleep-singer?" Puck says, taking his Beets by Dre (which are shaped like the vegetable) off. "Lolz, Puck, you're the same..." Roz says in her sleep. "How does everyone have the ability to have conversations while asleep?" Layla whines. "Hey, yo, it's fun," Julian says groggily. "Why don't we just wake up, so we don't talk like this forever?" Roz asks. "Cause we don't wanna disturb Ari and Kai, who are sleepin' still," Puck replies. "Man, Ari's so cute when she's asleep." "Wait..." Roz says, waking up with a disturbed face. "I thought you liked Casey. Seriously, you basically are dating her. And you've never shown any sorts of attraction towards Ari... Dafuq, Puq?" "You freaking made out with her yesterday," Julian says. "Come on, man." Ari rolls around in her sleep, and says something unintelligible. Puck winks. "See, that's what I'm talkin' about." "Puck, you are so messed up..." Kai mutters, while sleeping. "Hey, wanna pull pranks on the Whale Club people while they're asleep?" Layla asks. Everyone else nods, and they all go into the other room. To their surprise, nobody is asleep except Scott, who is lying there with his headphones on and his mouth open wide. "Hey, peeps and peepettes," Toad greets the contestants. "Whatcha doin'?" "Nothing really, we just woke up. What is Jason doing?" asks Kai. Jason is shown taking suggestive pictures with Zari Arbinian, who is lying on the couch, asleep. "Eh, he does that stuff every day," says Toad. "Where's Ari? I miss her sexiness." "Asleep," Puck says in an extremely strange way, and gets some glances. "OMG, by the way, any of you guys know that Dustin Nutria's new album came out yesterday? ZOMG, so excited!" Roz says. "Dustin Nutria is a piece of poop, he's fugly and I dressed up as him once, but I was hotter as him," Toad says. "Yeah, why do you like D-Noots, Roz? He's terrible," Julian says. "I hate his pre-puberty voice. But now he's a cutie pie, and he's purrrrty," Roz responds. "Just think, how would Chaz react if he knew of this?" says Scott snidely. "Dude, how do you know about Chaz?!" Roz yells. "You been stalking me, hehe?" "Um, no, he was in whale club with us, remember? Before you left to compete in this stupid show, and he quit because he apparently had better things to do, which is highly doubtful," Scott responds. "You happy?" Ari then walks into the room wearing her pajamas, and she looks tired and scraggy. "Ugh, you guys are so loud..." she says. "I got no sleep last night, Puck was snoring." "Oh, that's what that mysterious noise was. Ugh, Puck. Whyyyy?" Kai says. "Hey, I can't control it, it's a force of habit," says Puck. "Gawsh." "And then after you woke up at like midnight, you started playing really loud music. I say we vote him off," describes Layla. "He is a threat to my popularity." "You know, I'm right here," Puck replies. "Or unpopularity," Charles mutters. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yells Layla, and Charles shakes his head. Roz takes out a megaphone, and yells into it extremely loudly. "GUYS!" Everyone stops talking. "All righty, whale club kiddos, get out. We need to talk." The people of Whale Club leave quickly. Jason drags the asleep Zari out the door. "So, as we know, six of us will soon become five, k? We need to discuss who to vote out," Roz says after everyone is gone. "What's the challenge going to be today?" asks Julian. "Uh, I think we're gonna do some whale catchin'," Roz replies. "We should be good at that. Now, Ari, c'mere." Roz drags Ari into the closet. "What do you want, Roz?" Ari sighs. "We need an alliance, k? Me and you. And mayle Layla, if she's up for it. We can call it 'The Alliance of Chix'. Sound good?" Roz says. "Uh, well, I kind of want to vote by myself..." Ari says. "Whyyy? Come on, we're BFFs, though," Roz responds sadly. Ari says in the confessional, "Still have mixed feelings about Roz... IDK if I should vote her out, or just go with her to the finals... Darn." "All right, fine, I'll vote with you," Ari says. "Who should we vote?" "I say Puck," Roz says. "I HEARD THAT!" yells a voice from outside. Ari and Roz look shocked. "Uh, maybe we can save him for later... How about Julian?" asks Ari. "Or Layla? Both of them seem to be minor." "Layla, minor? Hehe. Layla is like the main character of this story, why would the author vote her out next?" asks Roz. "What?" Ari says. "Never mind," says Roz. "So, what about Julian? He hasn't done much, same with Kai, but Kai is a bit nicer..." says Ari. "All Julian did was flirt with Estrella, and now that she's gone, he doesn't really do much..." "True, sista, I get you," Roz says. "Julian? All right. And..." She begins to whisper. "When should we vote Puck?" "Uh, final three or four? We can go to the F2 together, all right?" Ari says. "OMG, gurl, I would totes love that. Let's do it!" says Roz. "So, Julian, then Kai, then Layla, then Puck? Sounds like a plan." "All right," says Ari. "Okay," says Roz. The two walk outside awkwardly. "Hey, guys," Ari says. "...What are you doing?" Julian is shown moving around a cold, frozen sack of peas on Puck's naked chest, while Kai is sitting there playing his Wintendo SD. "Don't ask me," says Kai. "I've been doing nothing this entire time." "Uh, this is a bit awkward, wanna go back in the closet?" asks Ari. "Yah," says Roz. The two sprint back into the closet as fast as they can. "Hey, my belly is cold too," Layla says. "Charles, get some frozen peas and massage me." "All right, that crosses the line. I will do odd jobs for you, I will go to the bathroom for you, but I will NOT massage your flabby old belly with some frozen vegetables," Charles says forcefully. "..." Layla says in awe. "Whoa, Chuck, are you okay?" Julian says. "Oh, yes, I am fine," Charles says while panting. "Never been better." "Charles... Go do 50 push-ups," Layla says. "NOW." Charles sighs, then drops to the floor and does them all very fast, because of his buff body that was shown earlier in the season. "Whoa, nelly, nice bod," Julian says. "Uh, in the most heterosexual way possible." "Yes, I do work out at times," Charles says. "Are you happy, Layla?" "NO," Layla responds. "Get me some grapes." Charles runs to the kitchen. "That's better." says Layla. Mr. Chapman then opens up the door. "Hello, everyone! Excited for the challenge?" "Holy crab cakes, I forgot we were still on a boat, the interior looks just like our cabins," says Kai. "Well, you are indeed on a boat, and it is time for the challenge. My Whale Club has mysteriously disappeared, so it is just you guys and me," Mr. Chapman explains. "It'll be fun, don't worry." "Yeah, I'll be the judge of that," Layla snarks. Mr. Chapman walks up to the exterior of the boat, and is followed by the contestants. "Whoa, it's dark out," Julian says. "What time is it?" "2:30 in the morning," says Chappy. "It is the perfect time for whales." A loud and high-pitched noise that sounds like a humpback whale is heard in the water, and a gigantic fin is seen splashing in the water. "Holy crap, did you just hear that?" says Roz. "Is that Chappy's dream whale?" "Yes, I believe it is..." says Chappy. "I have worked for six years trying to catch Ol' Humpy. But he has always evaded me." "Ol' Humpy..." giggles Puck. "Funny name, bro." "By the way, while you are working on catching the whale, who would like to hear my story about the time I went to jail?" says Chappy. "Wait, you went to jail? This should be cool, let's hear," Puck says. Chappy begins. "So, one day, I was taking a camping trip with my friends in the woods. It was me, my friend Pete, and my friend John. It was the middle of winter, and we had set up our tent outside. After about twenty minutes of peacefully sleeping in the woods and socializing in the tent, a large snowstorm suddenly struck. So, me, Pete, and John decided that we needed to find shelter. We decided to take our tents down, and go to the nearest facility where we could sleep for the rest of the night, for we were too cold and tired to go back home, and it was also a good 200 miles away. So, then, after walking for about two hours, we finally reached a building. It was the prison closest to us, so we stayed there for the night with the police officers' consent." "Wait, so you didn't get arrested?" asks Ari. "Of course not, Chappy isn't an evil person," Roz says. "Ugh, what a letdown, I thought you shot someone or something," says Layla. "Jerk." Chappy laughs. "No, I did not get arrested, would I be teaching if I did? Anyway, go catch your whales." "Wait, do we get any instructions?" asks Kai. "No, just... How about the first person to catch a whale wins," Chappy says. "What if nobody catches a whale?" asks Kai. "Because, I don't know if that's entirely possible." "How about, we can cross that bridge when we come to it," says Chappy. Kai sighs, and walks away, grabbing the net and hoisting it into the water. "Come on, Whaley, win this challenge for Papa Kai," he mutters. A whale noise is heard, once again. "Whoa, yeah!" Kai throws a fish into the net. "Now, eat the fish..." Julian walks up to Kai. "Dude, that's not really gonna work." "I don't care, just believe in yourself and you can achieve," says Kai. "Since when were you Horatio? Also, whales don't eat fish, they eat krill," says Puck. "Whatever, can you guys go away?" yells Kai. Julian and Puck slowly inch away. "Yo, dude, seriously, why are you so angry right now?" Puck says, while away. "Can we not talk about it? I want some private time..." says Kai. "Just shoo." Julian and Puck walk over to the other side of the boat. "Seriously, what is up with him?" asks Julian. "Our mission today is to figure out, all righty? It's a plan, Stan," Puck says. "Sounds good," says Julian. The two sit there. Julian takes out his phone and begins to text. "Estrella?" says Puck. "She talkin' about how much she loves you?" "No, Shawn, and he's saying that he just got signed to another record deal," Julian says. "Man, he's had like five in the last month." Layla is shown with a fishing pole in the water, looking bored. Charles walks up to her. "Layla, how are you going to catch a whale with a fishing rod?" "Don't tell me how to do things," Layla snaps. "I have the right to express myself freely." "I was just trying to be helpful," responds Charles. "Well, if you want to be helpful, you can go and make my bed for me," Layla says. "Roger," Charles says, and he goes downstairs. Chappy then yells extremely loudly. "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Everyone looks at Chappy. Layla throws her fishing pole in the ocean, and a dolphin comes out and picks it up with its mouth. Kai is shown asleep, Ari and Roz pay attention to Chappy, and Julian and Puck sit down in front of him. "So, as you know, Christopher will be back tomorrow, and this whale catching thing is not necessarily working," Chappy says. "No, really?" scoffs Layla sarcastically. "So, I have decided to instead do a trivia challenge! The Whale Club and I are big fansd of you guys, and the past seasons as well, so I will proceed to ask you questions," Chappy says. Everyone except Roz groans. "K, hit us up. Is it like whoever gets the most points wins?" Julian asks. "Yes, and here is the first question," says Chappy. "Who was the first character voted out in Total Drama School?" Everyone groans once again. "Oh, crap, I didn't watch TDS..." Ari mutters. "Ricky," Kai says. "Like a bawss." "Ding-ding-ding, that is correct, Kai has one point," Mr. Chapman says. "Next question. Which character in Total Drama Revolution was famed for being quiet, and saying not much other than '...'?" "PJ," blurts out Roz immediately after Chappy is done. "Roz now has one point. Who would like to get me a soda so I can think better?" Mr. Chapman says. A pop can randomly falls from the sky and lands in his hands. "That is cool," says Chappy, taking a sip of his pop. "Diet Choke happens to be my favorite pop flavor." "You say 'pop'? I say soda. Who says pop?" Puck says. "I say pop," everyone else says. "Well, you guys are totally uncool, then," Julian says. "NEXT QUESTION!" Mr. Chapman yells. "Who won Total Drama--" "Carson," Puck blurts out, interrupting Chappy. "You did not even hear what season I was about to say," says Chappy. "Well, y'know, I figured it would be a 1-in-3 chance I'd get it right," Puck explains. "I was actually planning on saying Tiki Jungle, so you are incorrect, and you get a penalty," Chappy says. "Oh, I'm so scared," says Puck sarcastically. "You should be." Chappy snaps his fingers. "Dante! Eugene!" Two buff men walk out of the office and throw Puck into the ocean. Puck sputters and splashes about in the water. "B-b-but... I can't sw.... I mean, I'm a pro at swimming, I can handle..." He then disappears under the water. "How many times has he almost drowned this season?" Layla scoffs. "Like, ten?" "Three!" yells a bubbly-sounding Puck from under the water. "Going on four!" "When was the third?" Kai asks, counting on his fingers. "There was a hot tub accident... You don't wanna know," Puck yells. Mr. Chapman ignores Puck and continues on with the challenge. "Next question. Which character placed 7th in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle?" he asks cryptically. "How are we supposed to know that?" Layla responds. "Trey," Ari says. "I loved Tiki Jungle." "Oh, yeah, the weird orange dude who pretended to like the actress chick. IDK why he dumped her, she was really cute," says Kai. "...Kai, do you have a pink hair fetish?" asks Julian suspiciously. "No..." says Kai. He puts away a picture of a girl with flashy clothes, long pink hair, and a small hat resembling his. "Duuude, that's the chick from the season Twinklefog directed? She was so hot, I don't blame ya," Julian says. Chappy clears his throat, and everyone listens. "So, the score is Ari, Roz, and Kai all with one point. Julian and Layla, you have absolutely nothing," Chappy says. "You don't have to rub it in," scoffs Layla. "And Puck is still in the ocean, doing who knows what? Perfect. Next question. Which character is 'morbidly obeeeese'?" Chappy says. "Arthur!" yells Layla. "Ha, in your face, Julian!" Julian shrugs. Then, Chappy says, "Next question. Which character, in this season, is famous for being gothic, rude, and--" "ESTRELLA!" Julian yells. "Who's doing crappy now? I totally couldn't miss a Q about a hot chick." Charles is shown panting, and walking back up the stairs to the other contestants. "Layla... I have gotten your grapes. You should be happy..." He dumps a ginormous sack of grapes onto everybody, covering Layla completely with grapes so only her eyes are showing. Layla's mouth suddenly turns into some sort of vacuum, and she sucks up every single grape, then licks her lips. "There is absolutely nothing I can't do," Layla says haughtily. "Except be respectful and nice to others," mutters Charles. "Oh, Charlie, I can be a nice person when I want to," Layla says. "When have you ever called me Charlie?" Charles says. "It is not a tradition." "AHEM," yells Chappy. "All right, thank you." "How long is this trivia game going to take?" whines Roz. "I'm tired." "Last question. You guys all have one point, so this shall determine who wins the challenge," says Chappy. "Bring it on, brotha," says Julian. "It better not be too hard." "Oh, it will be hard. Which character won individual invincibility for themselves in episode sixteen of Total Drama Revolution?" Mr. Chapman says. "How are we supposed to know that?" Kai says. "Oh, this is just the useless one, and I do not expect any of you to know it. Just guess," Chappy giggles. Before anyone can say anything, there is a flash of rainbow light from the ocean. "Holy..." says Julian. "It can't be..." says Ari in awe. "OL' HUMPY?!" yell Roz and Chappy at the same time. Sure enough, Puck comes riding from the ocean depths, on Ol' Humpy the gigantic humpback whale. Humpy makes a whale noise, and proceeds to run into the boat, destroying it completely. Everyone is violently flung from the boat back onto shore, by their dorms, where Chris and Chef are sitting, eating pizza and watching television. "WHOAAAA!" yells Chappy. He is flung into the sky, and creates a small "ding!" After a long pause, Chris turns off the TV. "Well, hey, final six! Casey's gone? Pity, she was fun. Anyway, Puck, you have won the challenge!" "What?" asks Puck. "Who? Where? Why? When? How?" "Well, you got rid of that annoying old guy, and you rode a whale. Seems pretty worthy, huh, Chef?" asks Chris. Chef nods in approval. "Rest of you, go vote out a player!" Ari says in the confessional, "All right. Time to take control. Roz, I'm voting you tonight. This is hard, but it's the right thing." Puck says in the confessional, "Whoo, my first win! Who to vote off... Probs Layla, since she's ugly and rude." Chris is shown back at the original elimination ceremony. He sighs happily. "Ah, don't you love the smell of sushi and mainland Japan? Anyway, sushi goes to Puck, Kai, and Layla." Puck and Kai catch their sushi, and Layla dodges it so it hits Charles in the face. "Ari, you are safe as well," says Chris, and Ari catches her sushi. "Roz and Julian... I don't know, guys. Final sushi goes to..." "Roz! Julian, time to say hasta la vista." Julian shrugs. "Well, everyone's time has to come to an end, right? Except the winner's, of course, and the runner-up, because they're in every episode... What am I sayin'? Aw, I'll miss you guys." Julian walks over to Puck and Kai, and gives them hugs. "And, I'll ignore you girls since I am no longer single, as of twenty minutes from now, and I'm guessing you guys voted for me," he says. "You guessed correct," mutters Layla. "Bye-bye, guys. It was an awesome experience. I swear, you guys are like a family," Julian says sentimentally, as he walks into the Vehicle and drives away. "Who will win? Who will lose? Will fans rejoice as the title for the new season is announced, since it's the final five now? Find out next time, on Total... Drama... Tokyo!"